


Starting Nothing

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma and Seishirou go drinking in a bar in some undisclosed world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 24, 2009. 
> 
> My inability to write Seishirou, let me show you it.

Fuuma slammed the shot glass down with less force than he was going for, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway considering his drinking partner.   
  
His brother blew out a long stream of cigarette smoke towards Fuuma’s face but because of the ceiling fan above them, the smoke dissipated quickly enough. He drew in a long drag, balanced the cigarette between two figures and exhaled sharply.   
  
“Since when do you smoke?” Fuuma asked because he didn’t have anything else to ask.   
  
Seishirou shrugged in the way that suggested that he knew but didn’t want to tell Fuuma. “Things happen.”   
  
“I guess,” Fuuma said with a sigh, swirling his forefinger along the rim of his shot glass before cupping his hand around his chin and resting forward against the countertop of the bar. “I never pictured you as the type, but now that I think about it… it makes sense.”   
  
“You think so?” Seishirou asked.   
  
“I know a thing or two,” Fuuma said.   
  
Seishirou was watching him.  
  
Fuuma shrugged. “But not that much, in the end.”   
  
“Is that so?”   
  
“Yeah,” Fuuma agreed. He signaled to the barkeep for another drink and glanced up at his brother, who continued smoking and ignoring his brother, as was customary.   
  
“Well,” Seishirou sighed out, his face clouded with smoke for a half a second. Even when the smoke cleared, his eyes were still opaque and indescribable. In many ways, Fuuma hated his brother for things like this. Seishirou pressed the last of the cigarette into the ashtray, and his fingers press onto the countertop, as if unsure what to do with them now that they weren’t covered in ash or in blood. “It’s my intention.”   
  
“I know,” Fuuma sighed.   
  
“They aren’t in this world,” Seishirou said, voice distant and his opaque eyes acquiring a far-off look whenever he thought about the ones he was chasing. He downed a long drink from his glass before setting it down.   
  
The two brothers watched the barkeeper set another shot glass in front of Fuuma and move away. Fuuma swirled his finger along the rim again, eyes hooded.   
  
“No?” he asked once he knew the barkeeper was out of earshot.   
  
“Seems my search continues to be fruitless.”   
  
“What will you do, once you find them?”   
  
Seishirou didn’t answer right away. Instead, he pulled out another cigarette, tapped it against the countertop before biting it between his lips. He dug around for his matchbook. He struck the match and it hissed to life with a tiny spark and a little flame that blazed before curling against the wooden stick. Seishirou pressed it to the end of his cigarette and puffed a few times before the flame ignited the tobacco.   
  
He blew out the match’s flame and tossed it aside.   
  
When he looked at Fuuma again, his eyes were blazing. He breathed out a throaty laugh, saturated with smoke.


End file.
